1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sliders for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a method of connecting a pull tab to such.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,574 issued Oct. 3, 1950 discloses a slider for slide fasteners in which a pull tab is connected to a slider body by means of a loop formed of a resilient wire. The wire loop is of rectangular shape having a pair of ends or stems projecting therefrom. The two ends of the wire loop, before the latter is attached to the pull tab, are spaced from each other so that the loop is normally of a U shape with a narrow open end. In assembly, the U-shaped wire loop is threaded through a bridge on the slider body. The two wire ends are brought close to each other and are then inserted in an axial hole in the pull tab, at which time a portion of the rectangular loop enters into a transverse recess communicating with the axial hole. After that, such a recessed end of the pull tab is pressed or deformed so as to close above the loop portion engaged in the recess, retaining the two wire ends in the axial hole. Thus the wire loop is permanently attached to the pull tab.
However, this prior pull tab connector is not so practical especially in an automatic assembling of sliders in which a succession of slider bodies, each carrying a wire loop threaded through a bridge of a respective slider, is fed to a following station. Because of the open ended loop, the prior pull tab connector is easily removed from the slider body while the latter is being fed.